


Sur mon chemin

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Mystrade [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Mania
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: Ce n'est pas toujours simple d'être ensemble, alors ils profitent de chaque petit instant ensemble.





	

Mycroft et Greg ne se croisait pas souvent. Les deux travaillaient presque tout le temps, la seule différence était la fatigue plus rapide de l'inspecteur. Ils ne pouvaient alors se voir aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitaient...  
  
C'était pour ça que lorsque Sherlock appelait pour une affaire, Lestrade avait pris l’inconsciente habitude d'espérer croiser Mycroft. Ce n'était pas impossible après tout.  
  
Quand ça arrivait, l'un comme l'autre profitait de ce court laps de temps comme un regain d'énergie. Ils souriaient, discutait un instant, Mycroft refaisait la cravate de Greg... Puis repartait Satisfait.


End file.
